


Dearly, and Queerly

by buffylovesfaith



Category: My Best Friend's Exorcism - Grady Hendrix
Genre: F/F, Fix It Fic, Fix-It, Horror, Lesbian Relationship, i'm sorry but this book was so gay and i had to fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylovesfaith/pseuds/buffylovesfaith
Summary: A retelling of Abby and Gretchen's relationship, but this time it'sactuallygay.





	Dearly, and Queerly

**Author's Note:**

> I know that probably no one will read this, but I love horror and I love lesbians in horror, and this book was so gay up until like the last minute, and I had to fix it. If anyone out there actually reads it and likes it, please let me know!

Abby rushed through the halls of Albemarle Academy with hot tears sluicing down her cheeks, taking her already ruined makeup with them. She could feel her scars starting to show as the cakey foundation slid down her face and piled up around her chin and neck, but right now her face was the least of her worries. She’d lost Gretchen, completely and totally. 

Fresh sobs broke through Abby’s throat as she thought of Gretchen forcing her to take her makeup off, the one thing she knew Abby was most sensitive about, smearing cold cream all over Abby’s face and into her eye. She thought of the cold, flinty look in Gretchen’s eyes, the cruel grin on her face as she took joy in humiliating her best friend. This wasn’t Gretchen, not _her_ Gretchen, not the real Gretchen. The real Gretchen loved Abby, and would never do this to her. Ever. 

Abby suddenly veered left across the hallway, and reached out with clenched fists, raining them down onto an anonymous students’ locker. _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Abby beat the locker over and over, letting the fury she felt spike through her body. _It’s not fair! It’s not fair!_ , a wailing thought ricocheted through her mind, trailing piercing pain behind it, tearing up her insides. _Why can’t everything just go back to the way it was?…. I want her back…. We should have never gone over to Margaret’s that night…._

Abby stopped beating on the locker, realizing how loudly the sound was echoing throughout the school, not wanting anyone to walk out of a classroom and come investigate. She was in enough trouble already.

Thinking about that horrible night at Margaret’s house had rattled loose a memory, and her mind was stuck on it…something had happened, besides all the bad stuff...Gretchen had said something…. Suddenly the memory formed and sharpened in Abby’s head, as clear as crystal, as if the information had been downloaded into her brain from one of those new superfast computers. 

_It was late at night. They’d taken the acid a while ago. They were holding hands in the grass, Gretchen and her. Fireflies swarmed and sparked in the sky._

_“I need to tell you--” Gretchen had started to say. Then Margaret had walked up, and they’d all gone inside. Abby forgot that Gretchen had started to say anything._

Now, Abby was suddenly filled with an intense need to know exactly what Gretchen had been going to say. What if it had been important? Something...special, just for Abby’s ears? What if that missed moment haunted Abby for the rest of her life? She might never get the chance to know. Gretchen could be lost to her forever. 

*

Abby sunk into the chair, feeling like her skin and fat and muscles were about to slid off of her skeleton and hit the floor. Her eyeballs pulsed and were so dry she could barely blink. Abby was exhausted. She tried to crane her neck to look at Gretchen, but it was so stiff it could barely creak in a forty-five degree angle, so she only caught a glimpse of Gretchen out of the corner of her eye.

Gretchen was breathing shallowly, eyes closed, but Abby doubted she was asleep. Her skin was as pale and sunken as death itself and her newly short blonde hair was matted with sweat and vomit. The room stank of sour bile and piss. Gretchen herself was wet with pee and vomit and boiled water and vinegar. Her wrists and ankles were still tied to the bed frame with strips of white sheets. Dead cockroaches lay in piles all over the floor, and, somehow, clung in heaps on the ceiling; some bugs lay drowned in the puke. Dead worms and owl feathers littered the floor.

The exorcism hadn’t taken, and Abby had given up. She sat there, tears in her eyes, gazing at the husk that used to be her best friend, her soulmate. Abby had failed her, and now the Devil had them both. She could feel Andras’ icy fingers skittering over her spine. Crude, vile, disgusting imagery was being whispered in her ear in a barely there, vibrating monotone. Abby felt itchy and tried to slap the sounds and touches away, but they wouldn’t leave her alone.

She started humming to distract herself. _Mm-mm-mm- **mmm** , mm-mm-mm-mm, mm-mm-mm-mm! mmm! mm-mm-mm!_ Then she started whisper-singing, quietly. “We got the beat, we got the beat, we got the beat! Yeah! We got it!”

There was a reason her brain had chosen that song to comfort her in a moment of crisis. As she sang to drown out Satan, Abby’s mind flashed back to her formative years, specifically the most important moments in her life—and Gretchen was there for all of them. Abby’s birthday party where they had first become best friends, skating around and around on the roller rink floor, listening to the exact song that Abby was singing now. The time when Gretchen had cried herself to sleep in Abby’s arms after her mom had hit her in the eye with her purse, causing it to bruise purple for three days. That time Ben had called the two girls homos as they swung together at recess, but neither one had let go of each other’s hand, even while Gretchen’s grew sweaty as she stared him down. Endless sleepovers, endless phone calls, endless secrets, endless breathless laughter. Abby’s childhood had been happy because of Gretchen. _She_ was happy because of Gretchen. 

“ _Nooo!!!!!_ ” The sound ripped out of Abby with more force than she knew she possessed. Andras wasn’t going to take her, and he wasn’t going to take Gretchen. Not today. Not ever. 

Before she knew it Abby was screaming into the swirling vortex of wind that had suddenly sprung up in the room. She was screaming that she denounced Satan through every pop deity she could think of, as those were the only type of religious figures that held any meaning in Abby and Gretchen’s lives, and then she was screaming, “I love you! I love you, Gretchen! I love you! You are my reflection, my shadow and myself. I will not let you go! We are bound together forever! I love you dearly and I love you queerly! In the name of our love, demon _BEGONE!!!_ ”

The room exploded into action. The wind swirled harder, creating an ear splitting howling, knocking framed art work of sandy beaches off the walls, which fell to the floor and cracked, showering glass all over the room. The dead bugs were scooped up by the wind and flew around in the air, looking like a dust storm. The faint cawing of crows could barely be heard over the wind. Gretchen sat up on the bed, ripping through the cloth that held her, and screamed. The scream was the loudest thing Abby had heard in her life. She wanted to cover her ears but she just stood listening, and watching. Thick black clouds were billowing out of Gretchen’s mouth, but in a weird way—it almost looked like the stuff was being _pulled_ out. Gretchen kept screaming and screaming as the thick, inky plumes scraped the sides of her throat, not stopping until the stuff had dissipated. 

Abby felt powerful; she could feel the power that had sprung up in her words. Because of her declaration of love, of feelings. Because of secrets, so long held locked up close to her heart, finally being released out into the open, and to the one person who mattered the most. Abby loved Gretchen. She loved her. For better or worse, she loved her. 

Gretchen fell against the bed, unconscious, and the pandemonium in the room suddenly ceased. The demon and evil energy was gone. Abby and Gretchen were free.


End file.
